Many buildings have either been initially constructed or retrofitted to include security devices on all entryways into the building. Such security devices include bars on windows, metal gates over doors, and the like.
While these security devices are effective in preventing, or at least discouraging, illegal entry into the building, they may create a problem for a law officer or rescue personnel who are trying to gain legal entry into the building. For example, in a small hallway, police may not be able to maneuver sufficiently to remove a gate over a door. Heretofore, these personnel have used battering rams, or grappling hooks connected to a vehicle to gain entry to a building past such security devices. However, battering rams may be ineffective, especially in a small, confined space where there is not sufficient room to maneuver the battering ram in a manner so as to gain enough momentum to crash through the security device. Furthermore, grappling hooks tied to a vehicle may create a danger to personnel near the security device when that security device is pulled off the building. This is especially dangerous if the personnel are in a small area adjacent to the security device. Therefore, in many situations, removal of a building security device should only be effected by a hand-held forcible entry tool.
Special ram devices have been proposed and can be used in a hand-held manner; however, these ram devices have several drawbacks that inhibit entry procedures. For example, some of these ram devices are designed in such as way that effective application of force to a security device being removed cannot be applied. In particular, some of these devices do not permit the device to be manipulated in a manner that most effectively applies the desired force to the security device. Specifically, the ram device cannot be manipulated to efficiently translate ram device movement into high impact forces delivered to the security device. The ram device cannot be moved in a manner that generates great momentum forces, thereby vitiating some of the advantages attributed to the ram device.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand-held forcible entry tool that efficiently translates tool movement into impact force that can be effectively delivered to a building-mounted security device.
Still further many known forcible entry devices are not adaptable to a great number of different situations. For example, because some forcible entry tools do not permit efficient generation of impact forces, many of these tools are not effective in small, confined areas. Still further, many of these forcible entry tools cannot be modified for uses that are different from the uses for which the tool was initially designed. Since many police and rescue personnel face situations that are totally different from all previous situations, these personnel never really know what to expect prior to beginning a job. Therefore, the effectiveness of a particular entry procedure may be inhibited because a forcible entry tool is not fully effective for the particular application at hand, and cannot be quickly modified to be highly effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand-held forcible entry tool that is amenable for use in a variety of situations and can be quickly and easily modified to be effective in a wide variety of situations, even situations that may not be envisioned by the manufacturer at the time the tool is initially produced.
Some known forcible entry tools also have open joints and open areas into which dirt or other such tool-jamming substance can move. If the tool is used or stored in a dusty environment, dust particles can become inserted between tool parts that are intended to move with respect to each other. This can damage the tool or cause it to jam. Such situation may cause unreliable operation of the forcible entry tool. Of course, in many situations, unreliable operation of any equipment may be undesirable at best and dangerous to the personnel at worst.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand-held forcible entry tool that is not susceptible to being damaged or jammed by dirt or dust particles, moisture or other such environmental factors.
Because some tools have "open" joints, that is tool parts that move relative to each other are not covered or protected, a user may be exposed to moving parts of the tool during use of that tool. In some cases, a user may be exposed to two tool elements that are intended to collide with great force. If a user's finger or hand is in the wrong place at the time of this collision, the results can be disastrous, including loss of fingers or hands. Since these tools are often used in emergency situations where time is important, and the user is concentrating on other factors, the user should not be called upon to divert some of his attention to being aware of the operation of the tools used in the operation so he can avoid dangerous situations created by the very tools that he is using.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand-held forcible entry tool that is safe to use, even in emergency situations where a user is not concentrating on the tool itself.